


(Stevie does) Nothing for a Sore Throat

by Fncking_werewolves



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fncking_werewolves/pseuds/Fncking_werewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one shots. Misty's ill, Cordelia's lovesick and Zoe gets fed up with the whole ordeal. Established Foxxay</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this a while ago over o ff.net, thought these two deserved some love

Misty let out a frustrated grunt, throwing yet another empty tissue box at the wall. She looked at the clock, trying to work out how long it had been since Delia left. A half hour.

She sighed, gazing longingly at the record player in the corner of the room, remembering the headmistress’ warnings about flu and headaches and _“Stevie may ‘soothe your soul’ but loud music won’t do much good for a sore head.”_  

_I'll just put it on real' quiet..._

She looked around the room, almost as if to make sure she wouldn’t get in trouble, before getting up and swiftly making her way towards the vinyl. Well, that was the plan anyway.

 

* * * *

 

Cordelia was teaching a class downstairs when a loud thud resonated through the house. Frowning, she silenced the students that had broken out in confused chatter and reached out with her mind in an attempt to find the source of the noise. Her eyes snapped back to the class, worry plain on her face.

She swiftly sent the students on their way, before transmuting to Misty’s bedroom. There, she found the younger witch, a groaning mess on the floor. Sighing, she moved to help the other girl up,

“You know, there was a reason that I told you to stay in bed. You’re not going to get better if you keep straining yourself.”

The older witches’ eyes softened as she helped lower a coughing and spluttering Misty back down onto the bed, pausing to check her fever with the back of her hand.

“Delia, I’m fine, I just, you know how I get - I can’t stay still for too long, I get all antsy”

Cordelia sat down on the edge of the bed, a chuckle escaping her lips at the way the swamp witch’s blocked nose altered the sound of her signature twang.

“First of all, anyone who pronounces ‘I’m’ with a b can’t possibly be fine…”

She stroked her fingers through Misty’s curls, frowning slightly at the heat radiating from her head.

“…I do know how you get though, but all that you can do about it is rest, the more resting you do the sooner you’ll be better.”

The older witch’s heart fluttered as a small pout appeared on the lips of the wild-haired blonde.

“But we’re witches! Ain’t there some sorta potion that I can take that’ll make it all better? I miss the greenhouse Delia, I miss Stevie, hell, I even miss the girls.”

Misty’s exasperated whine sent her off in another coughing fit while Cordelia’s frown deepened, wishing there was some way she could help her love.

“It doesn’t work like that I’m afraid, you’ll just have to let it run its course”

She leant down, placing a kiss on the younger witch’s forehead, hearing her whimper beneath her.

“At least you’ve got your very own supreme to nurse you back to health.”

She joked, watching misty smile as she did so.

The two fell into silence for a while after that, Delia playing with Misty’s curls and Misty using her finger to draw patterns on Cordelia’s palm.

“Delia, what about the girls?”

Misty looked up at her lover, brows knit together in worry.

“I mean, won’t they notice if you’re spendin’ all this time up here with me? I don’t mind them knowin’ - you know I don’t, I’d shout our love to the heavens if it’d make ya happy, but if you’re not ready then maybe this whole nursin’ thing ain’t the best idea…”

“Screw the girls, they can think what they like. You, Misty Day, are my priority, and I will always look after you. I suppose it just means I’ll have to be sly.”

Cordelia placed another kiss on the swamp witch’s forehead, a sly grin creeping over her features as she winked down at her lover.


	2. that 'friends' one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Misty gets bored and I have no shame

Cordelia jumped as a loud sneeze interrupted her paperwork. She had been so immersed that she hadn’t heard the younger witch come in, although Misty did seem to have a talent for padding silently around the house - well, before her spluttering and sneezing gave her away that is.

“I thought I told you to get some rest…”

She looked up at her lover, leaning against the doorframe. Her current attire of a thin silk housecoat and nothing else being something that - in any other circumstances - would’ve probably made her blush. Cordelia raised an eyebrow, wondering what the younger witch was up to.

“I missed ya.” said the swamp witch, toying with the tie on her dressing gown, before letting it fall open. (All while routinely wiping her nose on her hand)

“I missed you too, Mist.”

Delia offered a small smile, going back to her paperwork.

_Oh come on Delia, don’t play dumb with me._

Misty crossed the room and aggressively sat herself down on the edge of the headmistress’ desk, demanding attention from the older witch.

“I mean, I _really_ missed ya.”

Cordelia sighed, taking Misty’s hand and placing a chaste kiss there.

“Not until you’re better Mist.”

Misty groaned, she was many things but patient was most definitely not one of them.

“God dammit Delia I ain’t had ya in days!”

“Well you managed to go a whole lot longer than that before, you’ll just have to be patient.”

“But I didn’t know what I was missin’ then,” She moved to straddle the supreme, dragging her fingers down her chest.

“C’mon Darlin, I want ya somethin’ fierce.” She all but purred, although the effect was somewhat ruined by the coughing fit that followed.

Misty flinched at the screeching sound the supreme’s chair made as she moved it back, frustration plain on her face.

“Mist, you know I love you, and you know I want you, but I just can’t do- I mean, I can’t have sex with a sick person! It’s- It’s icky!”

“Oh! So ya think I’m ‘icky’?”

_“Misty.”_

They stared each other down for a few seconds before the younger admitted defeat and collapsed down onto a chair.

“Fine.”

…

“Delia?”

“Yes Misty?”

“I really did miss ya y’know.”

Cordelia smiled down at her paperwork.

“I know.”


	3. the Trouble with Bagels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just don't know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is't really any justification for this. At least I make myself laugh

“So, when do you think Cordy’s gonna let slip that she’s been screwing the swamp bitch?”

A ripple of tuts and shaking heads spread through the rest of the room,

“Madison you need to come back from whatever alternate reality you’re visiting today and just give it up, you know you haven't been to class all week?”

“You guys seriously don’t see it? Jeez, I bet she wouldn’t be personally nursing any of the rest of us if we got sick. Anyway it’s pretty obvious in the way they act around each other alone, I’m just waiting for her to come out and say it.”

Queenie slammed her book shut and turned to face the blonde.

“Damn girl you have got to stop with all the rumours and shit, Cordelia cares about her students and she’d do the same for any of us. I’m trying to plan a lesson here so just sit down and shut the fuck up.”

Silence fell over the girls as Madison rolled her eyes,

Zoe sat thoughtful; pondering the other girl’s accusations. She was about to voice her musings when a certain blonde Headmistress walked into the room, greeting them as she did so.

Her face contorted into a frustrated pout, apparently her questions would have to wait for another day.

*    *    *    *

 

Misty found herself yet again staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom, glancing over at the clock; 3:15 am. Her stomach let out a low growl.

_Dammit Delia, I appreciate what you’re tryin’ to do with all a’ them cleansin’ teas and shit but I’m hungry, like, real hungry._

She was sick of bed rest, it was driving her stir-crazy, she’d never been one to spend excessive amounts of time in bed, let alone all her time in bed.It was another ten minutes or so before she rolled her eyes and surrendered to the aching in her feet and the growling coming from her stomach.She padded down the stairs and into the kitchen, on the hunt for something to sate her hunger.

Yet another ten minutes later Misty found herself in the greenhouse, a cream cheese filled bagel in each hand, wandering amongst the plants.

She grinned down at the flora, trying to ignore the slight spin the room had going on and completely disregarding the fact that she should really have found a seat by now. She really had missed the greenhouse, she thought, deeply inhaling the earthy scent.

_“Misty Day.”_

The swamp witch had become so immersed in her surroundings that she hadn’t noticed a rather pissed-off looking figure at the door. Bagel-grasping hands shot behind the younger woman’s back as she turned, bracing herself for the coming lecture.

“What happened to bed rest? And _bagels?_ I made that soup especially for you-”

“Come on Delia I just wanted some proper food, an’ you know I can’t stay in that bed any longer, it’s drivin’ me crazy!” The swamp witch pleaded, she appreciated that her lover wanted to care for her but she was practically under quarantine and it was getting all too much.

“Christ Misty it’s four in the morning! If you feel well enough to get out of bed at least do it at a more respectable time.”

The younger witch became distracted somewhere around ‘morning’ as a strange rumble erupted from her stomach. Her expression changed from puzzled to terrified in the space of a few seconds as she looked around frantically for something vaguely bucket-shaped. Cordelia looked on concerned as an expression of pure terror crossed the face of her lover, their gazes locked and Misty looked to her, pleading.

“Mist? Are you-“

She was cut off by the guttural retching that ripped from the younger witch’s throat as she grabbed for the nearest plant pot, bagels falling to the floor in the process.

Misty felt strong arms encircling her as her hair was pulled back from her face. She whimpered pitifully into her pot of vomit in between retching, Cordelia murmuring comforting words into her ear.

By the time she was done the two had ended up slumped on the floor holding each other, their little spat all but forgotten. Cordelia turned to the younger witch, eyes soft and full of concern as she brushed a stray curl behind her ear.

“You know, there was a reason I warned you against certain foods, I was just trying to help.” 

Misty leaned her head against the supreme’s shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of her neck and mumbling apologies into her collarbone, Cordelia tracing soothing patterns on her back.

“Let’s just get you back to bed before you vomit on any more of the plants.” Cordelia said, laughing as she placed a kiss on her lover’s temple.


	4. Madison is a little shit ft Angry Delia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't spike peoples cough syrup, kids

Madison smiled slyly to herself as she looked down at the two bottles in front of her, it had been a boring day and she was hoping to have some fun. She’d actually spent the better part of the day planning how she was going to pull this off, her little conversation with Zoe earlier was what had given her the idea really.

Her smile turned to a grin,

_Oh man, Cordy is going to lose her shit at this. The added bonus being that she’ll probably out herself when she gets mad at me for fucking with her precious swamp bitch._

Swapping the contents of the bottles, she grabbed the one labelled ‘Cough syrup’ and headed upstairs.

 

 

*    *    *   *

 

As she arrived back at the Academy that evening Cordelia was greeted with the sound of Fleetwood Mac blaring from the direction of Misty’s bedroom. She frowned, wondering how the younger witch was getting away with the loud music - normally one of the girls would complain the second she started blasting ‘St. Stevie’.

Her frown deepened as she neared the room, hearing excited laughter and cheering along with the music. She let out a gasp as she crossed the threshold, the room was practically filled wall to wall with the girls and there, twirling away in the centre of it all, was Misty Day. Cordelia watched in horror as her girlfriend stumbled around - her usual lazy smile accompanied by vacant eyes.

It was then that she spotted Madison, lurking in the corner with a video camera and a shit-eating grin.

Her expression hardened and with a flick of her wrist the needle flew off the record player, music screeching to a halt. She quickly hurried over to her drunken lover who was currently collapsed on the bed, a fit of giggles turning into a fit of coughs.

Madison rolled her eyes at the concern plain on the older witch’s face,

“Oh relax Cordy, swampy here’s clearly just had a bit too much ‘cough syrup’”

She punctuated the last two words with air quotes, smiling smugly as the supreme snatched up the empty bottle.

Cordelia stood, exhaling forcefully, the fire in her eyes almost reminiscent of her mother.

“Madison, my office. And as for the rest of you, back to your rooms before I have it in mind to punish you properly.”

The room remained still, Madison began to play with her nails, glancing around the room at the faces of the girls - transfixed in some terrified expression at the tension between the younger witch and their supreme.

The way Cordelia ground her teeth was almost audible.

_“Now.”_

The bite in her tone made even the practically comatose Misty look up, she choked out a laugh and whistled;

“Well Hollywood, you’ve really done it now.”

Madison shrugged and let out a sigh, sluggishly making her way to the door, past the girls who were still frozen in place - a mess of horrified faces and nervous ticks. It wasn’t until the door slammed that the room sprung into action, the girls were practically tripping over themselves in their hurry to get out of the headmistress’ gaze and away from any further scolding.

As the clatter of shoes running a mile a minute fled down the corridor Cordelia found herself seething in the middle of the room, hands curled into fists held tight at her sides. It wasn’t until she heard a small cough followed by an even smaller _‘Delia?’_ that her muscles relax and the fire behind her eyes flickers out. She turned to Misty, who was now sitting precariously on the edge of the bed, a small frown on her face.

“Are ya mad at me?” She hiccuped out, Cordelia can’t help but go to her, she feels the younger woman collapse into her embrace and moves to run her hands through her wild blonde curls.

“Of course I’m not mad at you.”

The tone of her voice seems so different from when she last spoke that it’s hard to believe it was the same person, although a flash of her previous anger crosses her face when she thinks about the blonde problem that is currently waiting in her office.

“I could kill Madison, honestly, what does that girls think she's achieving behaving like this.”

Misty moved to look at her lover, planting a kiss to her jaw in the process.

“Now Delia, you an’ I both know she’s lookin’ to achieve nothin’ but to piss you off an’ I think by now she’s well aware that it’s working.”

Another kiss, this time to her temple.

“I’m fine, she was just tryin’ to have some fun, rile you up, an’ I understand that you’ve got ta show her who’s boss an’ all but try not to go too hard on her…”

She met her lover’s gaze, noting the the remnants of the anger left burning there. A small smirk playing on her lips,

“Y’know, it’s kinda sexy when you’re all angry like this…”

This earned her an eye roll and a small slap on the shoulder from the supreme, who was focusing very hard on trying not to blush.

“Misty Day! You are drunk. You may just be right about Madison though, although I fear I’m going to have to hold some sort of assembly for the girls about how completely wrong of her that was.”

She grimaced, remembering she had somewhere to be, before placing a chaste kiss to Misty’s lips and getting up from the bed.

“I’ll be up to check on you once I’ve dealt with our resident troublemaker. Please do try to rest.”

Once she was gone Misty collapsed back on the bed and - once again - tried to ignore the room spinning, deciding that being drunk was altogether more trouble than it’s worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it tastes like jäger anyway


	5. Zoe decides she never wants children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia's away doing her business-y supreme thang somewhere else for the weekend, she's asked Zoe to keep an eye on sick Misty. Easy, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's my favourite. I regard it with the fondness I should probably feel for other human beings

**11:30 am**

“Okay, I’m going to be gone for two nights at most, are you sure you’re alright with this? You can handle it?”

Zoe rolled her eyes at the worry in the headmistress’ tone,

“Hey, remember that time I fought off a bunch of zombies? I think I can handle looking after one sick person.”

The crease in Cordelia’s brow loosened out a little but her frown still remained;

“If you’re sure…”

After several more complaints and protests Cordelia was finally out the door and on her way to whatever meeting or emergency she had to run off to this time.

Zoe leaned with her back against the door, breathing a sigh of relief, looking after flu-ridden Misty can’t be as bad as the headmistress was making it out to be, right?

 

**3:05 pm**

“Queenie you’ve got to help me!”

She took a look over the kitchen, bursting into laughter when she finally got a proper look at Zoe, who currently had bits of carrot and various other vegetables littered about her person. She then noted the boiling pot on the stove.

“Girl what are you doing? Don’t you normally leave the cooking to, y’know, the cook?”

Zoe’s eyes turned cold as she turned to stare at the bubbling mess she’d created.

“Soup. All I’m allowed to feed her is fucking soup. And, plus, I have to make it now - at three in the afternoon - because she ‘wasn’t hungry’ when lunch was being made.”

She ran a hand through her hair, exasperated.

“It’s like having a toddler I swear to god.”

 

**4:35 pm**

“Excuse me Miss but why are there leaves in your hair?”

Zoe threw a glare in the direction of Kyle, who was currently standing in the doorway chucking at the question from one of the girls. She’d turned up for the class she was covering out of breath and out of patience after spending the last hour running around after one incredibly grumpy and slightly delirious swamp witch who had adamantly refused to leave the greenhouse and go back to bed, no matter how many times she said please. 

When the rest of the girls started to tease her for her fashionable new foliage she had half a mind to start handing out detentions, or y’know, stab wounds.

She decided really wasn’t cut out for dealing with children, not even the ones who were officially grown-ups with fleetwood mac obsessions.

 

**10:45 pm**

“Misty c’mon Cordelia’ll kill me if you don’t eat your dinner, she said I had to get you to eat something at least twice a day.”

Zoe proffered the tray, which held yet another bowl of soup, the swamp witch just made a face.

“I’m not a dog! I’m a fully grown person who is perfectly capable of makin’ their own decisions and I’m just really not hungry.”

The younger witch pinched the bridge of her nose, setting the tray down.

“Look, do you want me to get in trouble?”

“Do ya want me ta vomit?”

The two met gazes for a while, both equally stubborn, before Zoe gave in, scowling at the smug expression on her charge’s face.

“I’m tellin’ ya it’s for the best, did Delia ever mention the time I tried to eat a whole bunch of bagels…”

 

**12:02 am**

Sighing down at the thermometer Zoe once again felt Misty’s forehead with the back of her hand, it came away with a thin sheen of sweat. Her temperature hadn’t changed since this morning, when was a fever supposed to break again? Her brows furrowed in a frown.

“Delia?”

The swamp witch barely opened her eyes as she spoke, turning her head to face the only figure in the dimly lit room.

“It’s me, Zoe, Cordelia isn’t back until sunday remember?” Misty’s face fell, and Zoe couldn’t help but feel sorry for her.

She sat by the bed until she made sure the other woman was fast asleep.

 

**3:07 am**

Zoe collapsed into bed, looking forward to what she deemed a well-deserved sleep. Kyle was still off somewhere, cleaning or doing god knows what else, and although she missed his presence part of her was glad to have the bed to herself. She smiled, already being overcome by drowsiness, eager to slip into the deep sleep of the exhausted when a coughing fit erupted from somewhere just outside her door.

_No, oh god please no._

A sniffle, the squeaking of floorboards.

_This can’t be happening._

Zoe buried further into the bed, half-hoping that she’d be mistaken for a pillow and left be.

She could feel the last of her hope slipping away as she heard the faint click of the door opening somewhere outside of the blanket-barrier she’d created for herself. Maybe it’s just Kyle, maybe he decided to come to bed after all.

Another sniffle - this time decidedly closer to the bed than she would have liked - marked the last shred of hope she had been holding onto that she would get a peaceful sleep.

_I’ll just pretend to be asleep, maybe if I ignore her she’ll go away._

“Z-Zoe?”

She noticed the tone in the swamp witch’s voice and inwardly groaned, she was crying. If this was what Cordelia had to deal with she deserved some sort of award.

“Are ya awake?”

Sighing, she sat up, the tiny part of her that was still clinging to the idea of a good night’s sleep crying out in protest.

“Misty? It’s three am…”

The swamp witch turned her gaze downwards, turning back slightly towards the door.

“I know, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have, I just, nevermind…”

She turned to go, sniffling dejectedly every couple of steps. Zoe rolled her eyes, making a note to herself to stop being such a pushover when it came to helpless blondes. She sighed,

“What’s up?”

Misty turned back towards the bed, eyes glistening with hope, before looking down at the ground again, cheeks burning.

“I just-“ she started, running a hand through her hair. “I’m just feelin’ lonely is all. I never thought I’s get accustomed to havin’ the company so quickly, an’ I guess being alone just reminds me of my swamp an’ I know I had Stevie an’ I had my gardens but everyone seemed to just leave - even you, I hope you don’t mind me sayin’- an’ I know it’s only been one night but I guess I miss the extra warmth an’-“

She froze as Zoe’s eyes widened, the pieces clicking into place. It all makes sense, needy Misty, Cordelia sneaking around.

_Oh god, Madison was right, I’ll never live that down._

“Oh my god.”

Misty rushed over to where Zoe sat on the bed, grabbing ahold of her hands and staring at her with pleading eyes.

“Ya can’t tell! Delia’d kill me, I can explain just please Zoe ya can’t tell!”

She stared up at the younger witch, searching for some kind of agreement in her face, there were a couple seconds of silence before Zoe seemed to snap back to the present with an eye roll and a slight nod of the head.

“Fine, I wont say anything.”

Relief flooded the swamp witch’s features and she dropped the younger witch’s hands, however it was only a couple of seconds before the previous sadness once again appeared on her face. She let out another sniffle. Zoe weighed up her options for a couple seconds before coming to a conclusion.

“You can call her if you want.” Misty looked up at her once again, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Y’know, on the phone?” She reached over and retrieved her cell phone from it’s spot on the dresser before handing it to the blonde.

Misty turned it over in her hands a couple times before attempting to fiddle with the buttons, eventually giving up and looking up at Zoe once again. The younger witch sighed before taking the phone and unlocking it, finding Cordelia’s contact details and pressing call. The headmistress picked up on the second ring and Zoe promptly explained that ‘yes everything was fine, no there were no emergencies, and please for the love of god could she talk Misty into going to sleep before she went insane’.

Misty took the phone eagerly, and Zoe could hear her talking animatedly as she disappeared out the door and down the hall. She groaned when she could still hear the swamp witch’s voice from the other room and once again tried to burrow under her pillow. Maybe a good night’s sleep just wasn’t in the cards.

A few minutes later a small smile slipped onto her face as she heard a loud banging followed by a very distinctly Madison-sounding

“oh my god would you please shut the fuck up!”

As she was (finally) slipping off to sleep she noted how quickly Cordelia had picked up the phone, and wondered if maybe she’d been missing Misty too.


	6. sexting ??? what ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe regrets giving Misty her phone

_Tap_

_Tap tap tap tap_

_Tap tap tap_

Zoe let out a sigh at the unsteady staccato coming from the bed in the corner of the room, she had tried and failed on numerous occasions in the past couple hours alone to take the phone back from Misty long enough to put it on silent.

It was moments like these where she regretted teaching the swamp witch the marvels of texting in the first place, although it did distract her long enough to get her lesson plans done.

To make matters worse, the one time she’d dared try to complain had resulted in a good old dose of pure unadulterated embarrassment as - mid-sentence - she’d realised she was about to accidentally out her Supreme, and trying to cover for that misdemeanour hadn’t been pretty.

No, Zoe wasn’t good with secrets. The last one she’d tried to keep had been Kyle and that lasted all of five minutes once Madison was around. Plus, if she’d been scared about Cordelia finding out about Kyle then this was a whole new ball park, with her newfound confidence as Supreme and everything there’s no telling what the consequences would be. And so, as a result, Zoe’s voice had all but jumped an octave and she was left walking around with permanent red ears.

Any curiosity she’d had about what the two could possibly have to talk about after hours of non-stop texting had gone right out the window when she’d walked in earlier and taken the phone - with the intention of calling her mother, no less - and seen something that had made her turn around and walk right out again.

It was hard to believe that Misty had come from a notoriously Christian family when what she’d seen on that screen was most definitely not holy, at least the swamp witch had had the decency to look sheepish. Zoe felt the burn in her cheeks that she’d allowed herself to get familiar with in the past couple days as she wondered how the swamp witch had even caught on to the idea of sexting, she’d only been _texting_ for less than twenty-four hours.

 

*   *   *   *

 

Cordelia stared at the ceiling of her hotel room, breathing unsteadily in her post-orgasm haze, hand still beneath the waistband of her panties. If she’d known that texting would bring out an affinity for dirty talk in her lover she would’ve got her a phone sooner. She let her eyes close, sighing contentedly.

Seconds later they snapped open again.

A phone.

She hadn’t given her a phone.

She looked down at the contact number and groaned, recognising it to be Zoe’s.

Her heart rate picked up, what if the younger witch sees the texts, what if Misty’s given her her phone back already. She wouldn’t, would she? Oh dear lord if her council saw this she would never live it down.

Hastily she opened up the contact and clicked dial, praying to anyone who was listening that the swamp witch would be the one to pick up.

_“Delia?”_

She breathed a sigh of relief, incredibly thankful for Misty’s signature southern twang.

“This is Zoe’s phone.” There was laughter from the other end of the line and her brows furrowed in frustration, did Misty not understand the potentially incredibly problematic consequences of the situation? Did she want to humiliate her?

“Misty this is serious! This is Zoe’s phone! We’ve been-“ She lowered her voice, looking around to check that yes she was in fact alone in her private hotel room “We’ve been _sexting_ on Zoe’s phone.”

Another low chuckle came from down the line.

_“‘Delia darlin’ relax afore ya hurt yourself. It’s fine, y’know you can do this whole thing now with deletin’ texts, whole conversations in fact. Zoe’s been showin’ me everything it’s real fascinatin’.”_

The headmistress let out a puff of air; “Don’t you be smart with me Misty Day!” She groaned, putting her head in her hands, “I sent you a picture of myself, naked… On Zoe’s phone…”

_“I know ya did, I enjoyed it a whole lot if I do say so myself. Seriously Delia, relax. I’m bein’ sly, like a fox, you got nothin’ to worry about.”_

Cordelia felt whatever temper she’d been working up deflate, there was a beat before either of them spoke again.

“I’m sorry for getting so worked up Mist, I miss you.”

_“Miss you too darlin’, only one more day.”_

The two said their goodbyes and hung up, Cordelia flopping back down onto the mattress.

_I swear that girl is going to be the death of me._


	7. that 'friends' one (part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia comes back, shenanigans ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for this set of one shots, I hope you find me as amusing as I find myself (thank you for reading!)

Misty sat at the bottom of the steps, practically vibrating with excitement as she waited for Cordelia to return. Zoe stood nearby, her frown deepening with every cough or sniffle that came from the swamp witch, she’d practically begged her to stay in bed but Misty was having none of it, she’d even tried telling her that the rest of the girls would know something was up if she continued being about as subtle as a train wreck. Still, nothing would sway her decision to eagerly await the headmistress’ return.

She checked her watch, brows furrowing. Ten minutes late,

_c’mon ‘Delia how long are ya gonna take._  

 

*    *    *    *

Cordelia hurried up the driveway, fumbling with her bags in her rush to get into the house. She paused for a minute at the door, attempting to keep her composure through the excitement bubbling up at the thought of being reunited with her lover. (Despite the many many times she’s reminded herself that this is quite ridiculous and that she is not a teenage girl anymore.)

Misty found herself pacing impatiently, staying still had just become too much, when she heard the door opening. She froze, turning towards the sound, her stomach was a mess of butterflies and her breath caught in her throat.

Having to fight down every urge she had to run towards Cordelia and pull her into an embrace, she settled for walking swiftly towards her, stopping abruptly a couple feet away before she forgot herself and just pulled her in. God she’d missed her.

The headmistress had to remind herself how to breathe when she met her lover’s gaze, she was looking at her with such intensity that having to stop herself from kissing her right then and there was becoming a problem. Misty raked her eyes down the other woman’s body;

“Miss Goode, can I see ya in your office for a minute, there’s somethin’ very important we need to discuss.”

The tone of the younger witch’s voice sent a shiver down Cordelia’s spine, she glanced over at Zoe, who was currently bright red and attempting to look anywhere except at the two of them (she made a mental note to talk to Misty about that later) Before clearing her throat.

“Right, my office, yes.”

 

*    *    *    *

 

“I’ve really missed ya Delia.” Misty mumbled in between kisses.

The two were currently pressed against the inside of the door in Cordelia’s office, having made the seemingly mutual decision to crash their lips together the second they were inside.

“It’s only been two days Mist”

Cordelia let out a low groan as Misty sucked on her pulse point.

“Two days too long” She all but growled.

“If this is my welcome back then maybe I should go away more often.” She gasped out, pulling the swamp witch closer Suddenly Misty pulled back, a thoroughly displeased look on her face, Cordelia was about to ask what was wrong when a loud sneeze erupted from the younger girl, followed by a spluttering cough. The headmistress frowned;

“You’re still sick.”

Misty chose not to reply, instead backing her way towards the desk, letting her dress fall to the floor. It was in that moment that Cordelia really couldn’t bring herself to mind.

 

*    *    *    *

 

Snapping her book shut, Zoe let out a sigh, it was getting hard to concentrate around Madison and Queenie’s arguing. Things were so much easier when nan was around to act as a mediator.

“Listen bitch last thing I heard I was the one on the council, I should just go talk to Cordelia about this, see how she likes it”

“Fine by me, in fact, lead the way!"

Thinking of opening her book again, relieved at the promise of quiet, Zoe watched them leave, presumably headed towards the headmistress’ office.

Her eyes widened.

The headmistress’ office.

Shit.

She moved to run after them, blocking them in their path as they backed her towards the door, trying to ignore the muffled noises coming from inside the room;

“Wait, guys, is this really worth bothering Cordelia over? We should probably all just-“

The two stopped in front of her, sharing a questioning glance, before Queenie moved past her, reaching for the door handle;

“What is your problem, we’re only gonna be a minute.”

She swung the door open, not noticing the sounds that were now quite obvious nor the way Zoe was blushing scarlet.

“Cordeli- Oh.”

At the sound of the door a very incredibly naked Cordelia and equally-as-naked Misty jumped apart, practically falling over each other in their scramble to find any of their discarded pieces of clothing - or y’know, handy pieces of furniture - to hide cover themselves with.

A few seconds later and the room is silent, on one side Queenie stands speechless - flanked by a very guilty-looking Zoe, and by Madison whose hand is tightly clamped over her mouth to keep in her laughter.

In front of the desk stands an incredibly embarrassed looking Cordelia, who by now has covered herself with a conveniently placed textbook and her right arm, and behind her is an ever so slightly smug looking Misty, who has covered herself with, well, Cordelia. Madison rolled her eyes, not even bothering to disguise her shit eating grin.

“I _really don’t_ hate to say I told you so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first wrote this the author's note was like 'whatever tattered shreds of shame i had left are now gone' and it's now a good few months on and I'm looking back and laughing because I'm in the process of writing a 10k plus RedBeauty fic that's dirty as shit, like, my poor innocent self didn't even know what shame was.
> 
> Anyway, hope you've enjoyed the fic!

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins...


End file.
